Neverending Nightmare
by SweetCake439
Summary: Sakura's death was to much for Gaara. Deciding to find her murderer, Gaara slowly lost his mind and soon forget what he was doing and killed all living creature that crossed his path. He even would send a ghost to hell if he let Shukaku free...But Sakura won't let that happen
1. Chapter 1

~Prologue~

 _"L-leave me a-alone!"_

 _"N-no! Please! I beg you!"_

 _"Kill me but please let her live…"_

 _"Y-you are monster!"_

 _"Monster!"_

 _"Monster!"_

 _"MONSTER!"_

 _Blood…blood was everywhere. Bodies lay on the ground._

 _Gaara laughed at the view infront of him._

 _"W-why?"_

 _Gaara froze and turned around. 'N-no…what- who- Why the hell are you here?!' Gaara catched her before she hit the ground._

 _The pink-haired girl spit out blood. "W-why?"_

 _"What are you doing here, Sakura?! I told you not to come!" Gaara saw the big wound on her belly._

 _"I-i was worried a-about yo.u" Sakura's breathing slowed and her face paled_

 _"Hang on, Sakura! I-i." Gaara panicked not knowing what to do._

 _"D-don't…" Sakura gave him a weak smile "I-i…lo..ve..yo." Sakura stopped breathing._

 _"S-sakura? No- No! Sakura- You- No! You can't die! I- NOOO!" Gaara screamed in sorrow._

 _Sakura's blood and the blood from the others mixed together._

 _'It's my fault…I was not there to save her.' Gaara clenched his fist and hugged Sakura's dead Body._

 _"I hope you find peace in heaven, Sakura." Gaara stood up and burned her body._

 _"I'll find your murderer and make him pay." Gaara watched how Sakura's body turned to ash._

…

…

…

Gaara snapped his eyes open. _'That was the night that chaged my life.'_ Gaara's eyes turned gold

 **"I would kill everyone just to find your murderer, Sakura."** Gaara growled and disappeared in sand

* * *

 **A/N:** I know...it's short, but I promise to put more in the other chapters, just please be Patience!


	2. Chapter 2

"Tsunade-sama! Please help, he won't take his midicine." Karura said quietly, wiping her tears away.

"How is he?"

"Still the same, I don't think my son will come back to me!" Karura cried, hiding her face in her palms. "Please calm down and try to make him take the pills."

Karura sniffed. "I-i'll try, thanks Tsunade-sama." Karura hung up and walked to her son's room..

 **Knock!**

 **Knock!**

 **Knock!**

"Sweetie?" Karura came in and froze.

"H-hey, why are you standing again? Doesn't your legs hurts?"

Gaara gave her a blank stare. "I'm talking to Shukaku right now." Gaara started to smile.

Karura shiverred. "O-oh, really? What does he say?" Karura asked nervously.

Gaara's face darken. "He want's you to leave." Mebuki tilted her head in confuse "Why? I didn't do anything! Did Shukaku really said that?" Gaara chlenched his fist "Leave…" Gaara whispered.

Karura stared at him. "I'm sorry but could you say that louder? Shukaku laughed so loud that I could't heared anything!" Mebuki smiled.

"LEAVE!" The window glass cracked. "OUT OFF MY ROOM!"

Karura's face paled and walked out of the room. Closing the door, Karura started to cry again _'G-gaara, where did my Gaara go?'_

 **Flashback-**

 _"Gaara! Gaara where are you?!" Karura shouted, fearing that something bad happened to Gaara._

 _Karura notice a bloody path leading into the Woods. Karura gulped and followed it. Walking trought the Woods, Karura's eyes widen in shock as she saw Gaara in the middle of dead bodies._

 _'Oh no! No!' Karura ran to him. "Gaara! Are you alright?!" Karura pulled him into her chest._

 _"Shukaku..." Gaara whispered, not hugging her back._

 _'Did his demon controled him?!' Karura patted his back. "Everythig is fine now don't worry!"_

 _"It's my fault...It's my fault!"_

 _Karura looked at him in confuse. "What are you talking about-"_

 _"I let Sakura get killed! I wasn't there to protect her!" Gaara ran away._

 _"G-gaara.." Karura watched him leave._

 **Flashback ends-**

 _'My sweetheart…'_ Karura rubbed her eyes and walked into the living room

Someone knocked on the front door. Karura opened the door. "I came to check on him." Tsunade said and went in.

"It's getting worse Tsunade-sama! He's alway killing in every night!" Karura cried.

Tsunade sighed. "I'll look at him first." Tsunade walked into Gaara's room and saw Gaara sitting on his bed

"He knew that you would come…"

Tsunade stared at him. "Listen, I'm not your mom so behave yourself." As Tsunade came closer she notice that Gaara's right arm is bleeding "What did you do?!" Tsunade asked in shock. Gaara didn't answer and fainted

 _'Damn!'_ Tsunade panicked, picked him up

"W-what happened?!" Karura stared at Gaara's arm "I need to bring him into the hostpital then bring him into the asylum." Tsunade walked downstairs.

"The asylum?! Is it that bad?!" Karura panicked. "A six year old boy shouldn't be like this!" Tsunade replied and brought Gaara into the front seat.

Karura covered her mouth with her hands. "M-my Baby.."

Tsunade turned to her. "You should find another house." Tsunade looked at the house. "The house is probably hauted…" Karura wiped her tears away "W-what do you mean, Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade closed her eyes and opened them again. "That house, was once lived by a little boy," Karura paled "His name was Shu. He commited suicide"

It started to rain. Tsunade walked into her car and drove away. Karura stood frozen. _'Everyday…it was his fault'_ Karura walked inside and packed her things. She ingored the laughters from the Boy _'I won't let anybody take my son away from me!'_ After finished packing, Karura stayed in a hotel

 **With Gaara-**

"Does it hurts?" Shizune asked. Gaara stared blankly at her.

"O-okay, just tell me if it hurts." Shizune gulped as Gaara bit his fingers. _'That boy has a problem!'_

Gaara glared at her. "I don't have a problem! But you will if you don't hurry!" Shizune qicked her work and ran out off the room. "Tsk!" Gaara stood up and explore the other rooms. "Hah! Try to catch me!" A blond haired guy ran pass him. "Naruto! Come back here!" A brown haired male followed him. _'Naruto…'_ Gaara stared at him and shrugged. A hand touched her shoulders. "Where do you think you are going?" Gaara didn't say anything. "Were are going to the Konoha asylum now." Tsunade took his hand and brought her into her car. _'This will be interesing…'_


	3. Chapter 3

"Here we are." Tsunade opened the doors for him.

"Why am I here?" Gaara looked around and saw everyone wearing the same clothes. _'Green…I'm gonna puke.'_

Tsunade watched Gaara closely. "You are out off controle, young man!" Tsunade stood infront of a door. "Your room is number 13." Tsunade gave him the key and walked away. Gaara pushed the doors open and was met with many eyes.

 **'Hey.'** A familiar voice spoke in his head. _'Where the hell were you, Shukaku?!'_ Gaara asked irritated.

Shukaku laughed. **'I'm a demon, kid! I can do what I want.'**

Gaara shook his head and search for his room.

"Look what we have here guys! It's a little boy!" A red haired woman laughed. "Tayuya, leaver her alone." A white haired boy said. "Just because you are the cousin of my friend doesn't mean that I must listen to you!" Tayuya turned to Gaara and ran to her.

Gaara gave her an annoyed look, catching her fist and twisted it. "Ahh!" Gaara twisted harder. "AAHH! LET GO YOU FREAK!"

Gaara started to laugh and kicked her in her stomach. Tayuya fell on the ground "That was boring." Gaara said emotionless and found her room.

 **'Ugh! You mean JAIL!'** Shukaku grumbled. _'Better than sharing it with someone else.'_ Gaara opened the door and went inside his room. _'Disgusting…'_ Gaara sighed and sat down.

A boy stood infront of her room. "What do you want?" Gaara growled. "What's your name? I'm Hoshigaki Suigetsu!" Suigetsu grinned at her. Gaara sighed. "I'm Sabaku no Gaara, why are you here, Suigetsu?" Gaara asked, looking suspisious at him.

Suigetsu shrugged. "I'm here, cause I can controle water sometimes." Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? That's cool." Suigetsu looked surprise. "You belive me?" Gaara nodded. "Yeah, I'm here because, Tsunade thinks I'm crazy." Gaara frowned.

"What do you mean?" Suigetsu came in and sat next to him. "I have a demon inside me and I can controle sand."

Suigetsu snorted in amuse. "I'm serious! Look!" Gaara's eyes turned gold. **"Don't mess with Gaara, kid"**

Suigetsu jumped in surprise. "What the hell was that?!" Gaara's eyes turned back. "That was Shukaku, he was once a living human but died." Gaara explained. "Woah, a ghost can take controle over you?!" Gaara shook his head. "No, he can only give me power that's all." Suigetsu stared at him. "You're cool."

Gaara smirked. "Thanks, Suigetsu." The door opened.

"Gaara, come here!" Tsunade shouted. Whispers from the others could be heared. "What does she want now?" Gaara groaned and stood up "You are coming back right?" Suigetsu asked. "Yeah…" Gaara walked towards Tsunade "What now?" Gaara crossed his arms.

"We are going to discuse that in my office!" Tsunade said, walking away.

Gaara followed her while looking around. "Hey!" Gaara notice the same boy from the hostpital. "I'm Gaara, what's your name?"

The boy looked at him. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto grinned at her- "Want to fight with me later?" Gaara grinned back. "Sure!" Gaara walked into Tsunade's office.

"Sit."

Gaara gave her a blank stare. "No."

Tsunade glared at him. "Sit. Down!" Gaara yawned. Tsunade's eyes twitched.

"That's it! You are going to school!" Tsunade yelled in Anger.

"Is that all?" Gaara asked boredly.

Tsunade slammed her hands down the desk. "My friend is the owner and you should learn some manners! Make new friends, be polite, and don't make any trouble for the teachers!" Tsunade said, crossing her arms.

"You think I'll listen to you?" Gaara laughed evily. "No one orders me around."

Tsunade shiverred. "You'll go! If you want it or not!" Tsunade stood up and took Gaara's hand. "Let go! Let me go!" Gaara pushed her away.

"Security!" Two males came brusting inside and hold Gaara.

"You bastard! Let me go!"

Tsunade sighed. "Don't fight back or it will be painful!"

Gaara stopped moving.

They stared at him. "Gaara?" Tsunade shook her shoulders. No movement

 _'Shukaku, I don't want to go!'_ Gaara growled.

 **'Oh come on! It will be fun!'** Shukaku smirked. _'Fine..'_ Gaara sighed and snapped "LET GO!" Gaara twisted the arms of the males.

"AAHHH!" - "UGHH!" They both fell on the ground. "Gaara!" Tsunade's face paled.

"I told you to let go." Gaara frowned and walked away. _'This is bad!'_ Tsunade took her phone out. "Hello?" - "Hiruzen! The Boy I told you is really dangerous! You need someone to spy on her everytime!" Tsunade hung up and followed Gaara.

"What took you so long?" Sakura was already sitting inside the car "How did you- Never mind. Let's go." Tsunade drove towards Konoha High. "You are making your mother worried, Gaara." Gaara ignored her. "She is crying for you. She wants the old Karura back" Tsunade looked at her. Gaara turned lifeless. "I don't care about her…" Gaara muttered but Tsunade heared her clearly. _'What does that mean? Did something happenen?'_ Tsunade decided to talk with Sakura's mother again while Gaara is in school.


	4. Chapter 4

...

...

"Janurary 19th..." Sakura stared at the white light around her. "Today's Gaara's 7th birthday and I can't celebrate it with him." Sakura sighed and sat down.

"I don't want to be here."

"I understand you. Totally boring here!"

Sakura looked up. "Oh hello, Hashirama-sama." Hashirama smiled and sat next to her. "Do you want to live again?"

"Of course, I do! Gaara is all alone and Shukaku is with him." Sakura said, starting to cry. "And I can't do anything to help him."

Tobirama walked towards them. "You can't live again. Dead people are dead, end of the story." Hashirama rolled his eyes. "You are really bad at comforting someone, brother."

Tobirama shrugged and looked down to the earth. "Yo should be happy that you are dead. This world is full of darkness and since you are here in heaven you won't live through it."

Sakura clenched her fist. "I don't care about your opition, Tobirama-sama."

"What did you say, little girl?"

"I still want to live!" Sakura stood up. "I want to live no matter how many monsters might come to earth! I want to live and save Gaara!" Sakura yelled.

Hashirama smirked. "Did you heared her?"

 **"I did. You are really brave, my dear."**

Sakura jumped in surprise. "W-who said that?!"

 **"No time for explaination. I'll grand your dearest wish."**

Sakura's Body shone bright and she slowly started to fade. "Good luck, Sakura!" Hashirama smiled, waving her goodbye. "Hmph, you better watch out. You can't live for the third time." Tobirama stated, crossing his arms.

"I will!" Sakura was send back to live...

* * *

"I'm alive!" Sakura smiled, looking at her small Body. "And I'm Little!" Sakura sighed and looked around. Threes and flowers surrounded her small Body. "I don't recognise this forest."

Sakura started to walk into a diretion. _'I hope I can find Gaara.'_ Sakura was in deep thoughts. _'I don't want something like that happen again...I won't let him hurt Gaara.'_ Sakura remembered how she was killed by _him_.

Sakura notice an abbandon building at the end of the forest. 'Maybe I can stay there and Thing of a plan.' Sakura ran to the building, opening the door and went in. 'Oh, it's a abbandoned hostpital.'

Sakura looked for a room to sleep.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Sakura trned around to see a Boy in her Age. "I'm Haruno Sakura and I'm planning on stayiing here."

"Staying here? In a hostpital? Aren't you scared that a pedophile might use this as a hiding place?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nope, I was already dead. And I think he or she we'll ignore me if I don't tell anything."

"That was a lie. I just wanted to see if you'll leave if I tell you something scary. I'm Uchiha Sasuke by the way." Sasuke smiled at her. "My big brother killed me and the entire family. My sould filled with Anger and one desire..." Sasuke said emotionless.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Sasuke laughed. "Don't be, you haven't done anything. I only want to stay here in earth to ask him a lot of questions." Sasuke explained and faded.

"His brother killed him and his entire familiy." Sakura muttered quietly. "I hope he's not planning to kill, Gaara."

"Sasuke-san!" Sakura turned around.

"Yes?" Sasuke made him visible. "Have you some magical powers too?"

Sasuke's eyes widen. "Um, my family has the sharingan. Why do you want to know?" Sasuke asked, looking at her suspicious. "Just thought that maybe you can help me." Sakura said. "I want to save a friend of mine before your brother hurts him."

"I see...I'll help you!"

Sakura smiled at him. "Thank you, Sasuke."

"But what should I do? I mean, I'm a ghost and you are human." Sasuke frowned. "I can't touch anything."

"But you have sharingan. You can tell me if your brother is near. I don't want to deal with him." Sakura stated, sitting next to the window to look at the stars.

"I guess...Oh and I'm not the only ghost here in this building you'll meet them later."

Sakura nodded, clossing her eyes. _'I'm here to save you, Gaara! Don't give up!'_

Sakura didn't notice the tears falling out of her eyes. Sasuke watched her. _'She is worrying about her friend to much...I'll make sure that Itachi won't hurt her and her friend'_ Sasuke thought determinded and faded...

"Chicken-ass..."

Sasuke nodded at him. "Hey, Sai, Want to help me with something?"

Sai gave him a fake smile. "Sure...I've already Insult every ghost in this building." Sasuke smirked. "Good, tell everyone to meet me infront of the hostpital."

Sai disappeared into thin air.

 _'I'll get you this time, Itachi!'_


	5. Chapter 5

"Why do I need to? I want to go back to the asylum!" Gaara glared at her.

"And I thought you would say home." Tsunade said.

Gaara snorted, crossing his arms. "Mom, lives in a hotel since she found out and I don't think you would bring me home anyway."

Tsunade smirked. "You're good, I'll give you that but I'm better," Tsunade pushed him out off the car. "Try at least to make friends!" Tsunade drove away.

"Tsk!" Gaara walked into the building _'Konoha High…what a boring place'_ Someone bumped into him. "Watch were you are going, freak!" She pushed him away

Gaara's eyes twitched. _'Oh she didn't…'_

 **'She did!'** Shukaku growled.

Gaara turned around and grabbed her blond hair. "AHH!" Gaara gave her a death glare and punshed her in her face. "Mess with me and you'll die!" Gaara turned around and walked into the office room.

"Hello- Oh! It's you. I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi." Sarutobi said, sitting infront of the room. Gaara sat on the chair.

"Alright, name?" - "Sabaku no Gaara" - "Age?" - "Seven…" Sarutobi blinked. _'Why did Tsunade bring him into the asylum?'_

Hiruzen smiled. "Alright! You are a first grader, right? So your classroom is in the second floor, first door to the left-"

Gaara stood up and left. _'Second floor, first- There'_ Gaara opened the first door to her left "-today! Oh and there he is! Hello! I'm Iruka." Iruka smiled at him. Gaara walked inside and looked around. "I'm Sabaku no Gaara, does someone know Naruto Uzumaki and Suigetsu Hoshigaki?" The classroom turned quiet.

 _'Shukaku...'_

 **'Got it!'**

Sakura looked at a brown boy _'Naruto, he's always making trouble'_ The boy snickered. Gaara slammed his Hands on the boy's desk. The boy jumped in surprise. "You are friends with, Naruto. What's your name?" Gaara stared at him.

"I-i'm Inuzuka Kiba." Kiba said nervously.

"Hi, I'm Sabaku no Gaara." Gaara took the free seat next to him. Everyone looked at him.

Sakura's eyes turned gold. **"What are you looking at?!"**

They flinched and turned away. "Annoying" Sakura rolled her eyes and looked out off the window.

 **'Two boys are still looking at us.'** Shukaku stated.

 _'Let them look.'_

Iruka saw the hole scene. "Gaara, are you in the asylum too?"

Sakura looked at him. "Yeah..."

Kiba moved his chair away from her.

"No need to be scared. Naruto's friends are also my friends." Kiba relaxed. "Sorry."

Gaara smiled at him. "It's alright." Someone bursted in "I knew you would be here, Gaara!"

Gaara smirked and ducked to dogde Naruto's knife. "Ahhh!" Everyone screamed in terror and ran out off the room.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?!" Iruka yelled. "What? I'm here to fight with Gaara!" Naruto frowned and turned to Gaara.

"Ya ready?!" Naruto grinned. "Not in my classroom!" Iruka pushed him out. "H-hey! We'll continue our fight someday!" Gaara smiled. "Fine with me!" Naruto grinned and trew him his knife. Gaara catched it. "Take care of it!"

Gaara nodded. "Woah! You are really friends with Naruto?!" Kiba asked in shock. "Uh-hu, you're not the only one who's a freak" Gaara grinned. Kiba laughed. "Heh, you're really cool!" - "I'm not cool, I'm evil!" They laughed together nerver noticing the boy staring at them. _'He's like Itachi…violent and strong'_ He turned around. _'I'll need to tell Itachi…'_

 **Time skip-**

"How was your first day?" Tsunade asked, looking at him. "It was alright, I met a boy who's friends with Naruto" Gaara stated and sat in the front seat.

Tsunade froze. "O-oh and I assume that you've talked to Naruto too?" Gaara smirked. "Yeah, everyone is afraind of me now." Tsunade sighed tiredly. "It was a wrong idea to let that kid to you." Gaara snorted, looking out of the window. "And you said you're better?" Tsunade ignored him and drove back to the asylum.

"Gaara! Welcome back!" Suigetsu waved at her. "What's up, Suigetsu?" Gaara waved back and walked into her room. "Nothing much, Tayuya's arm is broken." Suigetsu shrugged.

"Serves her right." Gaara yawned and walked to his window. "Tired? Then rest well, Gaara. Goodnight." Suigetsu walked away.

"Yeah, night…" Gaara stared outside. _'I wish I could sleep without the lust to kill someone.'_

 **'You know that I'm a demon, right**?' - _'Leave me alone, Shukaku.'_ \- **'Hey! I'm not finished! Anyway, since I can come and leave whenever I want, I got some informations for you!'**

 _'...'_

 **'Yeah and we're getting a visitor tomorow! It's Itachi Uchiha! What do you think does he wants from us-'** -snore.

Shukaku's eyes twitched. **'YOU ARE NOT LISTENING TO ME! WAKE UP!'**

Gaara let an annoyed groan out. _'I can't sleep anyway if you forgot!'_

Gaara stared at the moon. _'I wonder how many people I've killed already...'_ Gaara was deep in thought not hearing Shukaku's thoughts at all.

Shukaku didn't say anything. **'Did- Did he forgot what he actually want to do? Is he giving up about finding Sakura's murderer?'** Shukaku smirked evily. **'Perfect, I'll have his body soon...'**


End file.
